Who Wants to Live Forever
by mortuaryangel
Summary: attack of the evil songfic. Jack mourns for his lost loved one. (This will be rewritten and fixed later!)


Who Wants To Live Forever?  
  
By: bloodrose05  
  
Curse of the evil sad-songfic plot bunny! Jack loses someone very dear to him before going to Isla de Muerta. Pre-mutiny fic. JS/OC, but the OC is NOT A MARY SUE!!!!  
  
Jack is owned by the evil billion dollar mouse. The lyrics to "Who Wants To Live Forever" belong to Queen, or more specifically, Brian May of Queen. Very lovely song on the CD "Classic Queen". Worth buying, as it has many great songs on it. I own the plot and Natalie.  
  
One Small Note: **= Sparrow's Past //thought// ~~=future  
  
I wrote this in about an hour and a half before posting it. I plan on going through this and revising severely if there's mega-gappage.  
  
==  
  
Jack Sparrow, most feared Captain in the Spanish Main, uncorked a bottle of rum, taking a heavy swig from it. He stared dazedly off into the distance, as if there was a face he was trying to remember, but couldn't quite think of it.  
  
"'Ere's to ye, luv." He slurred heavily, hoisting the bottle in salute. Her porcelain skin, amber locks, soulful gray eyes, all came back to his mind. A faint voice whispered an unintelligible message to him. Then a sudden gust of wind from an open window, then:  
  
"I love you." One lone tear slid down his cheek, the soft voice vanished.  
  
"I luv ye, too." He whispered back to the nameless voice.  
  
**  
  
There's no time for us  
  
There's no place for us  
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away   
  
from us  
  
A sharp rattle at her bedroom shutters alerted Natalie to his presence. She tiptoed over to the window, unlatched the shutters, and watched him climb into her room. "Jack, you shouldn't be here." She whispered. "If my father catches you,"  
  
Jack Sparrow grinned at her in the dark. "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. He won't catch me." He watched the flustered young daughter of Governor Wallace lock her door, just in case.  
  
"I don't want you hanged. That would be awful." She whispered, rushing into his embrace. "I love you too much."  
  
He ran his fingers through her soft red hair, kissing her temple gently. "What's wrong? You can tell me."  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Who wants to live forever....?  
  
"Jack, I - I don't know how to say this." She took her handkerchief from the little bedside table and began coughing violently into it.  
  
"Love?!" He cried in alarm, steadying her as she wavered on her knees.  
  
There's no chance for us  
  
It's all decided for us  
  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
  
"I'm fine." She croaked, trying her best to hide the handkerchief from his sight.  
  
Jack's sharp eyes caught a flash of brilliant scarlet on the snow-white linen. "Why didn't you tell me, Natalie?" It wasn't an accusing question, but one filled with sorrow and despair. Yet his words still stung her.  
  
"That I have the consumption?" She wept. "How could I? I don't want you worrying about me."  
  
"You know that's useless. I worry about you anyway." He felt her small hand come up and softly caress his cheek.  
  
"There's no way I can recover. It's reached the advanced stage." The words hit him like a bullet. She would die soon, and nobody could help her.  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
"Come with me, to the Pearl. We'll see the ocean together one last time." He took her hands into his, leading her to the open window.  
  
"Jack, I-." She wheezed, dropping in a dead faint. His arms caught her before hitting the floor. He carefully arranged her on the bed, one hand lazily stroking her hair, the other holding one of hers. After a while, she awoke. "Take me to the Pearl." She whispered. He nodded, carrying her gently from her room, out of the house, and down to the docks where the Black Pearl was anchored.  
  
"Ye capture this strumpet?" First Mate Hector Barbossa asked, watching his Captain carry the half-dead woman up the gangplank.  
  
"I am no strumpet, Barbossa." Natalie retorted. "You should remember me well."  
  
"Aye. Yer the Captain's lady-fair."  
  
"Leave her be!" Jack commanded, taking her to his cabin. "Get ready to make way. We're sailing out."  
  
"Jack, I can fight my own battles." She argued. "And lets not spend my last days arguing. There are other things we can do." She trailed off, grinning suggestively. Jack laughed and locked the door.  
  
**  
  
The couple were not seen for two days straight, though occasional loud cries and banging echoed from the cabin. One night, inside the captain's quarters, Jack held Natalie close, the bedclothes wrapping around their waists. She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Jack, take me to the bow. I want to see the ocean."  
  
**  
  
Who dares to love forever?  
  
When love must die  
  
They walked out to the bow, Natalie coughing blood up into the bed sheet they were still wrapped in. She fell to the deck, Jack diving after her as she coughed roughly, never ceasing, blood staining the sheet. "Love," She gasped, gripping his hand tightly.  
  
"I'm here, Natalie." He whispered, trying to keep his tears back as he cradled her to his chest and continued walking to the bow. The black sea shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"It's beautiful." She whispered, clutching his hand tightly. Tears streamed down her face, and he began to kiss them away. Weakly, she lifted her hand to stop him. Staring into the dark chocolate pools of his eyes, she smiled. "I love you." A shuddering exhale, and she was gone. Her hand fell limply onto her stomach, and she stared blankly at him, an expression of extreme peace on her face.  
  
"I love you too, my beauty." He fell to his knees, sobbing, staring at her lifeless form.  
  
~~15 Years Later~~  
  
Alone and dying in a cold cell in Hispaniola, Jack stared out the window, breathing the breeze that drifted in off the bay for the last time. He began coughing violently, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, growing weak and finally succumbing to the black void as the stars twinkled above him.  
  
But touch my tears with your lips  
  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
  
A pair of hands gently wiped tears he didn't know he shed from his cheeks. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and widened in surprise. "Natalie?"  
  
The spectral form kneeling next to him nodded, smiling much like she had when she died. "Yes, love." She helped him stand, and together, they walked off into the field around them.  
  
And we can have forever  
  
And we can love forever  
  
Forever is our today  
  
Who wants to live forever  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Forever is our today  
  
Who waits forever anyway?  
  
==  
  
I know. *cringes* It's horrid! R&R please. 


End file.
